Birch Beginning
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Where am I? Zoey Willis. Died in an Earthquake, impaled by a metal rod Who are you? Who I am is not of importance. Zoey Willis. You have been hereby granted a new life in a different universe. Why? Why have I been granted? In a different universe even. I cannot answer those questions. Now, off to your new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize for not doing other fanfiction and started writing another one but I can't help it! ｡･ﾟﾟ･(д)･ﾟﾟ･｡. This is a new Kuroshitsuji fanfiction and I thought about the previous generation and thought, why not? And the reason why I choose Birch Beginning for the title is because Birch is a symbol of a new beginning/ cleansing of the past. It somehow fits**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Birch Beginning**

* * *

Where am I?

 _Zoey Willis. Died in an Earthquake, impaled by a metal rod_

Who are you?

 _Who I am is not of importance. Zoey Willis. You have been hereby granted a new life in a different universe._

…..Why? Why have I been granted? In a different universe even.

 _I cannot answer those questions. Now, off to your new beginning. You will have some powers that you will find out while growing up_

W-?

The place flashed white before blacking out.

* * *

A couple was ecstatic. They were childless, having tried many times for a child but each one failing. But that day ended when a light shone in front of them, a voice telling that the babe in the basket in now theirs to take care of. As she would play a great role in the future.

They cradled the baby with care. They finally have a child of their own. They would spoil her. Whether or not she played a great role in the future, they would spoil their only child rotten.

They watched as she looked at the world with mature eyes. They watched as she took her first step. They watched the child, their very own child. She might certainly not be of their blood, but she is nonetheless their child, raised by them. They went to the church everyday to thank the gods for giving her to them.

As they owned a bakery, they taught her everything they know. They watched as she made new and plentiful of ideas. They also opened a winery, seeing that their daughter could make wine. Tasty and seemingly refreshing. When she asked to study about medicine, they scrape whatever money they could to buy books when they noticed she could read them. She taught them how to read with patience and perseverance. She studied about herbs in a book that they pick, not knowing how to read then and just picked whatever has the topic of something that looks like it was about medicine.

But she wasn't the best daughter. She was not lady-like, she was not thin like the other girls her age, she has a lot of energy, she often speaks crass words and often beat up thieves and boys. Not that one of them's complaining. But even then, they love her. She was the best daughter they could have.

* * *

I grew to love the couple who raised me with love and care. They weren't overbearing, they weren't closed minded. What I'm annoyed in this life is that I have GOD DAMN PINK HAIR! Blue eyes and pink hair. It seems a good combination for a _girly_ girl. Not me.

Moving on, since I figured that since I have a lot of spare time, I could always learn plenty of things. I found out about the 'powers' the voice told me about. But when it said powers, it meant plural. So I found out one of my powers and that was control. I couldn't control huge things. As I tried once to control the sky to rain, I immediately blacked out. When I woke up, I found out that I have a fever and a worried parent. I used my powers to 'control' the cells to kill all the bacteria in me in my dreams. I was tired after that, but my parents were happy that I still lived. In this age, there was no medicine for fever.

When I said 'in this age', I meant that I am currently living in the Victorian Era where everything has to be made by themselves. I could make some things I suppose…. but the really hard thing is that some of the ingredients were not there. We didn't have much things and we live in the city. So I just moved on.

When we got plenty of money, we moved out of the cramped place and got a bit of a secluded place. We bought a cow, 2 hens and 1 rooster. We had plenty of resources as we were near the woods, where nobody lives. Only about 3 km ahead is the town and about 500 meters away was our neighbour. We still kept our shop and it was pretty far. But what I'm contemplating about whether it is a good thing or not is that our rooster acts as an alarm clock. So we woke up about 5 each and every time. In our bakery, we also sell several alcohol, the only ones that I could make. I controlled the taste and the fermentation.

But we didn't really have a lot of customers. It kind of sucks that way. Oh well, that's life anyways

I went down into the cellar we got to put the barrels of alcohol I'm putting in to check on each of the barrels, whether or not that they are spilling or anything.

Once I went out of the cellar, Mother came up to me and asked me to buy some fishes. She gave me a basket she wove to put in the fishes and gave me money. I went out and had to walk a long way.

After haggling with the fish monger, I was on my way home when I met a boy who looked around, wandering. He was definitely lost

"Hey there…Lost?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not!" He raised his voice, I deadpanned. He's definitely lost.

"Yeah…Right…" So I turned around and walked off. 3….2….1….

"Wait!" I immediately turned around, smirking. He looked embarrassed, red in the face.

"Could….you help me out?" Oh? So he swallowed down his pride. Well, as a reward..

"Sure"

* * *

He followed me once I said that I still have unfinished business to do. I invited him towards the house...though to see him panting after not long, I stared at him. Why didn't I realise that he is a noble kid? Not noble as in, brave and courageous bullshit. Noble as in status. Those snotty spoiled kid.

"You want me to carry you?" I asked sarcastically. He glared at me. "No" He grunted, still tired and feet sore. "You're younger than me. How old are you anyways?" He asked. I thought about it. I haven't really thought about it as nobody really care about birthdays in this era. It's more like a counting of how many years it actually was.

"4 years old" I said, calculating in my head. He blinked at me, "I'm 2 years older than you then." Then his eyes widened, seemingly remembering something. " I apologise for my rudeness, but my name is Vincent Phantomhive, please, call me Vincent"

"The name's Calla"

* * *

"Mother! I'm back!" I hollered, causing Vincent to flinch violently. Mother came from the kitchen, hands in her aprons. "Welcome back, dear. Oh my, is this your friend?" She asked, before I could input a word, "I'm Daphne, dear. Why don't you come in? I will bring in some refreshment" She said before heading off to the kitchen. I face palmed and dragged my hands down with a groan.

"Your mother's friendly" He inputted. I glanced at him, who seemed a bit overwhelmed. It was pretty obvious this way as nobles prefer status and reputation than their own families. Being born commoner is better. You can act freely, you can be free.

I led him into the dining table we made from scratch and I was immensely proud of it. I carved in some things at the side. Of one that I know. I carved in a Vulpix. I've always liked that, it looked adorable. I also carved an Absol on my door. I was always a god at art. Of course, I'm exaggerating, but I am pretty good at it. I carved plenty of Pokemon figures on the door and on the wall. Igglypuff, Piplup with Evolution, Eevee with Evolutions, Torchic, Mudkip, and others. I am pretty biased to Mudkip and Piplup as Piplup was my first pokemon in the pokemon Silver or Diamond, I don't remember as well as Mudkip and Torchic, was from the Mystery Dungeon part. Though the graphics made them ugly in evolution, I regretted making them evolve. They were so tiny and adorable!

Anyways, he looked awkward when Mother came back from the kitchen to hand him a bowl of soup. He clutched it awkwardly as I knew that nobles usually use spoons, forks and knives for eating. Mother gave me one and I sipped it. "Try drinking it like this, it's more calming than using spoon" I said. He tried it and immediately sank into the chair, seemingly to calm down. I smiled

* * *

I woke up, disturbed by something.

 **Welcome to the Game World!**

 **[This is another one of the powers you have~]**

 **Tutorial?**

 **Yes No**

I groaned and slammed my head back into the bed but pressed yes anyways

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I got this stuck in my head for a long time and couldn't control them urges.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for your reviews and stuff! I really appreciate it and with all the praisings, I felt my ego fan and the urge to do more stories

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Quest**

* * *

Vincent was still currently with us as we had no idea how to contact his parents. Father was confused when he saw the son of Earl Phantomhive here. So Mother sent us off to town with food in case we are hungry to try and find a way to contact his parents. A way that won't take days for the letter to be received.

 **Main Quest: Home**

 **Help Vincent Phantomhive find his way back home! His parents are very worried to where their son might have been and are currently trying to search for him.**

 **Rewards: +300 relationship with the Phantomhives**

 **Fail to do it by the end of day: Family reputation -500FR**

 **Yes** No

There seemed to be no options of refusing so I tapped the 'yes' button and dragged Vincent out of home to try and search a way back after I stuffed the basket full of food into the inventory when he's asking.

I wandered around town with Vincent beside me in a commoner's clothes as to blend in. We looked around for some people trying to look for him. With my new….'powers' I guess I should call it, I observed every single person. To those who are looking for him, their status should be: Worried/ Anxious/ Frantic/ Exhausted/etc.

As Vincent was stil 6, I made sure to hold his hand and lead the way as I know that he probably wouldn't know the way as he spent his whole time in the carriage, not seeing the view and the roads outside.

'Maps' I thought. And out appeared a blue screen showing me the whole map. There wasn't anyone blinking so I had to look through town manually. I stared at the screen for a bit before a thought popped into my head. "By the way, I think I know a way" I said. He perked up. "Do you know where you were before you got lost?" I asked. He thought about it.

"It was at an opera house Mother wanted to go to. It was very crowded in which I got lost in the midst" He said formally. I didn't mind the fact that he's still speaking formally to me as long as I do the other way around.

"Opera house? What was its name?" I asked, If I know the name, then perhaps I can find it on the map. "Its just called The Opera Hall" He informed. I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows. What an unoriginal name. But I blinked in surprise when another screen opened

 **Notification: Are they here?**

 **Vincent's parents were last seen by him in The Opera Hall. If you don't know where to search, why not start here?**

There were no 'Yes' or 'No' button. Just an 'Ok' button. So I clicked it and looked at the Maps screen once more and grinned when I noticed an exclamation mark. So you need a trigger!

"Let's go!"

The Opera Hall was about 8 kilometre away from home and about 5 kilometre away from my part of the town. I looked at the Map when I heard a gurgle. I looked back and saw Vincent blushing, looking away and his arms wrapped around his midsection. I smirked and took out the basket from the inventory.

I passed him a sandwich and took one myself. He gingerly took it and hesitantly took a bite from it before I saw his eyes practically sparkle.

"Mother's cooking is good, no?" I asked rhetorically. He mutely nodded and continued scarfing down the sandwich, only to scarf down another one when I gave him another.

We finally reached The Opera Hall to find some Scotland Yard around the area, questioning some people. On the side, I could a stern man and a sobbing woman. I pointed my fingers at them as I looked at Vincent "That them?" I asked. He nodded and ran happily.

"Mother! Father!" He cried out. The couple's head immediately snapped in our direction and the woman, his mother sobbed in relief, bringing her arms out to hug Vincent while the Man, his father, looked a bit relieved. I could see it in his status.

 **Jonathan Hector Phantomhive**

 **Level: 27**

 **Status: Relief**

 **Earl Phantomhive, The Queen's Watchdog, Husband to Lydia Phantomhive, Father to Vincent Phantomhive. He might look stern but he is kind to someone who deserves it**

 **Lydia Brianna Phantomhive nee Chive**

 **Level: 7**

 **Status: Worried, Relief, Upset**

 **Wife to Jonathan Phantomhive, Mother to Vincent Phantomhive. Lydia is a kind and caring woman. Lived a sheltered life before having to see what Jonathan's work is.**

I looked at the level difference in shock. Currently, I'm at Level 13 as when another notification appeared, saying to merge my abilities of now and then, I pressed yes and bam, I'm level 13. I had about level 10 then and in this life, I was level 3. It was pretty good for me I guess. As I did plenty of things in life. From Outdoors to Home economics, to babysitting, to computer stuff, etc.

So yeah, I guess I had an interesting life.

I snapped out of my musings when I saw Vincent pointed at me, his parents following where his fingers are pointing at and they looked shocked and confused. I checked their status. Yep. They are.

Okay, I have to go now. I waved at them and turned to leave.

"W-Wait! Please. Little girl?" I heard footsteps rushing towards me before I turned around to look at them in confusion. "Thank you for finding my son, Vincent. I am thankful that you found him" She said relived. I've heard a bit of details about Phantomhives from gossipy housewives. They are like the Evil Detective, I suppose. They do whatever it means to find the criminal in the name of the Queen basically. What a fitting name, The Queen's Watchdog.

"It is getting late, dear. Please, ride the carriage with us" She said, I caved in as I could see it in her eyes that were pleading at me. So we got into the carriage, the Scotland Yard was dismissed after they head that Vincent was found.

Earl Phantomhive didn't say anything to me, nor did I. Vincent was sitting next to me while his parents are seated across us. I pointed the directions to my house. It stopped right in front of the door.

I was about to open the carriage door before I blinked in shock when the carriage was opened by the driver. The Phantomhives stepped out after I did. I again blinked in shock as I thought they were instantly going home. But I caught myself and thanked the driver who smiled at me and drove off, I'm guessing to park at our stable.

I banged open the door with a huge grin once I recognise the smell. "I'm HOME!" I hollered. I didn't need to see the Phantomhives wince at the lack of manners I'm showing. But I didn't care. Mother stepped out of the kitchen with a huge smile before her smile faltered when she saw the guests.

"I've got guests with me" I said wryly. She beamed, she loved cooking and thus when she felt like it was time for her to start a new recipe, it depended how many days Father and I have to suffer the horribleness before it was slowly getting better.

"Jim, dear! Prepare the wine! We have guests" She said over at the back. "Take a seat!" I said and led them towards the dining table. They sat down and looked mesmerised at the carvings. Vincent still does.

"These are beautiful. " Lydia said, her breath completely taken away. I smiled and thanked her. Earl Phantomhive asked me who made them, completely with curiosity. I raised my hand. He was about to ask me something else before Father came back with a bottle of wine and some cups. He also prepared juice for us kids.

After we finished eating, the adult Phantomhives seems like they want to talk in private with Mother and Father. So I dragged Gin with me, telling him about the other carvings I've made.

* * *

 **[Third POV]**

The room became tense once the children left and Daphne and Jim both felt that. "How much?" The couple blinked in confusion. "Pardon me?" Daphne asked the Phantomhive patriarch.

"I asked how much for the reward for finding my son?" Jonathan said. Daphne and Jim stared at each other and burst out laughing. "You don't have to worry about that Earl Phantomhive! Your son seems to be a friend of our aloof daughter, as eccentric as she may be" Jim said, waving off the 'rewards'

"We do not need money to be happy, just the essential needs they are" Daphne commented with a serene smile. They had learnt their own lesson, having money does not mean that they can have a child. They tried adopting but most of them are either wary street kids or they had to wait for months, if not years for a child.

"On the other hand, may I ask who made this delicious wine?" Lydia asked curiously, absentmindedly sipping the wine. Jim grinned widely, "Our daughter did!" He boasted with a puffed up chest. "Come with us to the winery" Jim gestured and the Phantomhives and Daphne followed behind Jim.

Vincent was now really sparkling. His status? Awe, Amazed, Dazzled and all those things. My room had carvings everywhere and I painted only some of the carvings anyways.

I would also show some of the dolls I stitched, though some were still missing somethings.

"I know!" My head snapped to him, my eyes widening in surprise at his outburst. "Why don't I give you a lot of supplies so you can continue this?" He asked. "Ehh….That's too much to ask ain't it?" I asked. I only need cheap ones. I didn't like the too expensive ones. They're a bit too pricey for me. He shook his head

"Its okay" He smiled at me. I smiled back at him and asked him whether or not he wants to learn how to stick from me. He immediately agreed and as we went on, he complained all the time as he pricked his fingers on the needle every so often.

I dragged him to our well and helped him disinfected his finger. Then dragged him back to our room for another lesson.

* * *

 **[Third POV]**

By the time the Phantomhives went home, they made a deal with Daphne and Jim. They will invest in their store and become a benefactor for their store and will be a regular for their wine with at least a 30% discount. It was too much but Jim didn't care as long as they still are able to get a nice and comfortable life with his family

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I think this story is too...gapped, don't you think so?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for** **reviewing! Yes sure, she seems a bit OP, but she still doesn't really know how to fight. She just have some life hacks, a cheating way to get rich and a huge supply of alcohol. The reason why I chose her to have pink hair of all things is because meh, I prefer to torture people. I would like to dye my hair pink at the bottom part, but with all the bleaching, causing my hair to go like barbie's hair? Nuh-uh. I take pride in my hair. It's seriously smooth. glossy and NO SPLIT-ENDS AT ALL! End of rant**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

I was extremely upset. Very upset. This stupid notification made me wake up at an abnormal amount of time. I feel like it is mocking me

 **Hp and Mp are fully regenerated**

I wanted to sleep more because it was a holiday for me. But no, I had to wake up at 4 o'clock in the morning, just because of this blasted notification. I tried going back to sleep, but noooo. This idiotic disgrace of a gerbil kept on popping up so I can't go back to sleep.

So I got out of my bed with a groan.

Because of my free time, I decided to do my daily chores. Feed the animals, water the plants and check on the winery. Ma and Pa, as I decided to call them as I'm too lazy to do Mother and Father, were still asleep as they usually wake up at 6, lastest about 9 am.

I had some time to kill, so I went to a secluded place where I can't be seen easily to take a look at my powers even more.

"Status" I said out loud. A box popped up right in front of my face.

 **Calla**

 **Level 13**

 **HP 3256**

 **MP 1648**

 **STR 20**

 **DEX 18**

 **AGI 12**

 **VIT 21**

 **INT 10**

 **WIS 16**

 **LUK 5**

 **Unspent :10**

On the other side were more information, but I gaped at the sheer bad number on most of them...maybe this is why I get unlucky most of the time.

And because I pretty much suck at games and logic, I put in 5 at LUK, 3 in INT and the rest in AGI. Hey, I may not be the most intelligent being, but this status pretty much suck.

I never did bother training my agility in my previous life because of my blasted asthma.

Then another notification popped up.

 **Select Class**

My eyes gleamed with interest.

Assassin, while they do not have much strength and some intelligence and wisdom, they do have pretty good agility and vitality. They also have the best luck. This class gives me +3 AGI and +1 VIT

Knight, the may have strength and vitality, but the numbers in

the rest are pitiful. They are not at all intelligent most of the time

Being a knight gives me +3 STR and +1 VIT

Warlock, they have luck, intelligence and wisdom. I prefer a hands on method, so this, I never choose. This one gives me +3 INT and +2 WIS.

Gunsman, they have dexterity, vitality, wisdom and some luck. But they are bad against closed ranged fighters. So no. Even if they give me +2 in DEX and +1 in VIT.

Being a Priest give me + 2 STR and +2 WIS. In games, my Priests usually can wield different weapons like a dagger, a longsword, a tome, a staff, an orb, and a book. The vitality and the intelligence in this are not bad. It's only the dexterity and agility that it's pitiful in. Well, I can heal myself as well...

I'm choosing Priest. It helps that it was the man upstairs who was responsible for me being here and with pink hair...

Actually, is it too late to change it another class?

* * *

"Items" I spoke. It looked a bit creepy, seeing an avatar me using clothes that I'm currently using. Take that away and I'm naked.

Thought the empty slots made me feel uncomfortable. It made me want to cram some item in there, making me have to use it.

I looked around for something to try and put in. I found a rock and put it against the screen.

It looked creepy. Just like an unpoppable bubble and I'm just putting something through it. What's worst was that it felt more thicker than the usual bubble, so it wobbled a lot.

I took out the rock from the screen and looked at it. Nothing changed from me keeping it there. I wonder if I could put in living creatures in there. But more importantly, food that would never expire as long as I keep it in there. That's something I want. Especially since we don't have a fridge in this era.

Im sorry I took advantage of you. My poor sweet fridge

So, I stared even more at the rock, trying to find out if there was any chip in it.

Two notifications popped up in front of my eyes

A new skill is created with a specific action.

A new skill [Observe] is created.

Cool to know.

"Observe" I spoke out. A box popped out

 **Rock**

 **An ordinary, everyday rock.**

I deadpanned. This was not helpful. So I looked around and [Observe]-d what I saw

 **Tree**

 **Tall brown tree with green leaves growing out of the branches.**

 **House**

 **Where you live in**

 **Hay**

 **Animal feed. Not for human consumption.**

Whaooooh, well ain't this a sarcastic bugger.

"Calla! Breakfast!" I heard Ma call out.

I ran immediately back home, disappointed that time ran too fast. Well, I'll get back to it later anyways.

So I ran back home and washed up. Ma set up the plate in front of Pa and I, as well as her own and sat down. They started to eat their own meal while I waited and [Observe]-d it.

 **Bread**

 **+5 HP**

 **A fresh, delicious loaf of bread made by Mother dearest**

 **Soup**

 **+10 HP**

 **A delicious soup served in a bowl made by Mother dearest**

 **Milk**

 **+3 HP**

 **Fresh milk from cows**

 **Knife**

 **Level: 1**

 **Type: Dagger**

 **ATK 3**

 **Basic cutlery**

Well, Cutlery is every day use so it can be used by a Level one, I guess.

"Calla, why aren't you eating?" I looked up and saw Ma and Pa gazing at me in concern.

I simply said that I was Observing the meal and was wondering what Ma cooked it from

That made Ma started to spout out the ingredients and how she cooked it.

I listened to her, a smile on my face as she excitedly found different flavors while experimenting

* * *

I went back to my own experiment. I put in several snacks Ma prepared for me. It didn't have that much health, but it's better than nothing.

I grinned, all the possiblities in doing this. I might actually not ever be drugged.

Mushroom, probably observing it would help me immensely. Whether or not it's poisonous, whether or not it has some side effects, and the names of the mushroom.

I did have to memorize different mushroom names and their uses because there's barely any pharmacy over here.

I stood up to go to my room. There might be something useful in my room to keep in the inventory.

I stopped and my face scrunched up in pain. I cursed while holding my poor toe. I STUBBED MY TOE! MY POOR TOE!

 **–3 HP**

I started another round of curses. Stupid sarcastic notification.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Sorry! I've been meaning to update a lot sooner, but my laptop was taken away and I have to type it by my phone...again. Fuck. I really hate the controls.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I procrastinated on this because I had no idea how to end it**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

I was extremely bored. So I idly opened my map to look around. Oh look, there's my house. Oh look, there's the Opera House I found the Phantomhives in. Oh look, there's the winery that our family owns. Oh look, NPC requests...

I sat up on my bed, instantly interested. At least it'll make my day less boring. I hopped out of the bed and climbed down the stairs. Pa had already left to handle the winery, so Ma's only in the house. I kissed her cheeks as a farewell, and was about to run out of the house when she stopped me.

"Before you leave, here's some snack for your adventure" She said, handing me a sandwich wrapped up in a cloth. She seemed to realize something, gasping, running back into the kitchen. "Oh, and Calla. Could you be a dear and hand this to Pa at the winery?" She asked, holding out a basket and bending to my height.

 **Little Red Riding Hood**

 **Ma had asked you to bring lunch to Pa at the winery**

 **Reward:** **20 relationship with Ma, 2 Lesser Healing Potion**

 **20 relationship with Pa, 200 EXP**

 **Failure: - 5** **0 relationship with Ma**

 **\- 5** **0 relationship with Pa**

 **Yes**

I guess with mothers, there are no such thing as a no option, I thought bemusedly. I wanted to squeeze the life out of this annoying notification. Just because I am wearing Ruby Rose's clothes, made by yours truly, and it was based on Red Riding Hood's clothes, it doesn't mean that this quest should be called Little Red Riding Hood, like seriously? Clearing that thought away, I looked at Ma and smiled.

"Sure!" I chirped, taking the basket from her hand off of her hands. The quest was automatically accept and closed itself as soon as I did that.

"Now, I know that you're quite mature for yourself, and know how to defend yourself thanks to Pa, but make sure to stay in the crowds, okay dear? Ma will come with you as she wants to go and tend the grapes in the fields" She commented, wiping her hands on the apron. She took off the apron to hang in on the closet nearby and we both left the house together. I held her hands all the way until the field was nearby, and kissed her cheeks goodbye.

After she was far enough, I stuffed the basket into the inventory tab and open my map to make sure I get to the winery without some hidden triggers or anything. Luckily, nothing did happen and reached Pa's Winery safely.

I pulled out the basket from its place and opened the door, making the bell ring. Pa's eyes wandered towards the door and spotted me, his eyes immediately brightened up when he realized I was visiting him. He beamed at me, eyes crinkling and mustache shifting with how wide his smile is.

"Calla! Have you come to visit Pa?" He asked, picking me up as soon as I got round the counter to go towards him, setting the basket in my hand on top of the counter, and settled me on his hips. I nodded, burying my head into his chest.

"Yer girl, there?" A customer in front o the cash register asked, tilting his head towards me. Pa beamed and started to brag about me, making me feel flustered and embarrassed. Though I felt relieved. My hair has gotten me too much attention that I ever asked for. I mean, duh, it's pink.

I tugged Pa's apron, making him looked at me. I pointed down. Pa understood my silent request and did what I ask him.

 **Quest Completed!**

 **20 relationship with Ma 2 Lesser Healing Potion**

 **20 relationship with Pa 200 EXP**

The potions were automatically in my inventory, to my relief. Or else I would have to explain why a bottle or two suddenly appear magically.

"So, How'd you like your adventure?" He asked me, once the customer left with his wine. I beamed at Pa and started on exaggerating my adventures, saying that I saw a humongous beast that was on fire, plundering different villages, when in reality, I just saw a cat rob different stalls. He listened carefully to my story, adding a gasp and a wow in the middle.

 **Imagination (Passive)**

 **LV 5 EXP: 28.4%**

 **The ability to create stories in your mind and create a plausible and reasonable excuse.**

I really love my **Imagination**. It was a passive skill I earned when telling a story at dinner time to Ma and Pa. It suddenly appeared, so I was startled and in shock at the notification at first, making Ma and Pa worried, but I faked it off as another gasp of the story, making another skill. **Bluff**. It's useful in trying to deflect people. The more I gain the passive skill of Imagination, the more story I can exaggerate and change. It's a nice change for once.

Then, the bell rang, making our heads turn towards the door. It was time for me to leave. So I tugged on Pa's apron, making him have to bend down. I kissed his cheeks and waved to him as I left the Winery, "Bye, Pa!". He smiled and waved towards me and proceeded to continue his job.

I hummed to myself as I started to wander around. I was taking the longer route home, and while it wasn't that quiet, it was safe and there are other people nearby. But I sometimes don't like the view. I looked at sea and crinkled my nose. It was ugly. The water nearby was brown, ships sprouting smoke, and ew, men who hasn't taken a bath, a.k.a Sailors. Gosh, just because there's barely any time to take a bath, and it is an era where you don't have to take a bath often, it doesn't mean that people will take up your stinkiness.

I passed by more and more warehouses and frowned in thought when I thought I heard some noises. No, it's not a cat noise. No, it's not a bunch of sailors trying to catch the same cat for stealing their fishes. But it was more...

I peaked into the warehouse and inwardly groaned to myself. That guy can get trouble in a laundry...actually, I can imagine him trying to clean his own clothes and miserably failing.

 **Save the Heir of the Phantomhive**

 **Vincent had been kidnapped by random goons who wanted him for ransom. Help rescue Vincent and gtfo.**

 **Reward: 25 EXP, 10 relationship with the Phantomhive, Thief's Dagger**

 **Yes**

Are you kidding me? Did I open a main quest or something!? What's wrong with these Phantomhives!? I sat to the side of the warehouse and started soon as there were less 'bodyguards', I took an action. And by action, I meant acting like a ninja. I ran behind the shadows and big boxes, thankful that my body is still small. Though most of the time, I exaggerated going from boxes to boxes by rolling there.

I opened my inventory to take out the knife I snitched from Ma's kitchen and observed it

 **Kitchen Knife**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: Dagger**

 **ATK 10**

 **Knife used to chop ingredients and limbs**

I stared incredulously at the last sentence, scrunching my whole face in a 'WTF' way. I closed the notification and prepared to run closer to the bounded up boy who was glaring at the back of the goons. But before that, I checked my clothes. It's too noticeable. So it was a good thing I brought extra, plain clothes because I didn't want to dirty Ruby's clothes even if it's a cosplay. I did create a hoodie with the help of Ma. I claimed that it was to keep me warm, and she instantly bought that.

So I brought the hoodie to my status and some pants so I wouldn't accidentally flash anyone. Both colors are black so I can blend in a lot better. Stealth 100.

Once I did that, I crawled my way to the glaring kid and shut his mouth, even though his mouth was already bounded, before dragging him to the back of the boxes where I was before.

I instantly faced him and put a finger on my lips. His eyes widen in recognition and nodded. I cut the ropes that were restricting him and took out his gag. I placed it in my inventory just in case and ushered him out. But unfortunately, I accidentally kicked a random wrench that had been lying there. We both winced and prepared for the anticipation.

"Hey! The brat's escaping!" Somebody yelled. Oh snap. I quickly grabbed his hand and we ran. I gave the knife over to Vincent for him to be able to defend himself and frantically tried to find a weapon. My eyes spotted a glint and we turned that way, able to narrowly dodge the goon who decided to jump to capture us. It was a broken pipe.

I palmed the weapon in my hand and got ready, just in case. Vincent was holding the Kitchen Knife close to his chest, breathing heavily as he was not used to a lot of exercise. I squawked in shock when a huge goon decided to burst from around the box. We ducked through the splinters and wood that exploded due to this guy's strength.

"Get ready." I informed him. He nodded silently. The guy stomped over to us, heavily and loudly. I used **Observe** on him.

 **Big Goon**

 **Level 10**

 **Health: 1000/1000**

Holy Macaroni, that's a lot of health.

Big Goon started to swong his huge, meaty fists at us. My face contorted in disgust as his sweat from his palms landed on my face. I wiped off the germs off of my face and was really disgusted and angry. With my tiny stature, it was easy enough to go to the slowpoke and stab him with the broken part of the pipe, making him howl in pain.

I looked over at Vincent who was panicking and swinging the knife wherever possible. But because I did that, the Big Goon's fists managed to backhand me, making me fly and crash into another box.

 **-20HP**

It was a good thing my body is a Gamer's Body, so I don't have to spit out unnecessary blood unless I have a **Bleeding** status. Vincent managed to injure some people, but that gave them the **Enraged** status goons are prone to have. I quickly grabbed Vincent by the wrist, away from his knife-swinging, and ran around. I didn't have the teleport option or anything, so there is no way am I ever going to get out unless I complete this mission or something.

I flinched when a nearby crate practically exploded when the Big Goon hulk-smashed his fist through it. I took the Kitchen Knife from Vincent and stabbed his meaty hands, causing him to shout in pain. I quickly took away the knife and began to run away again.

It was tiring trying to run away with somebody with me, because I did not have enough stamina. I had to dodge, nick and stab some other people while protecting Vincent, who obviously hadn't train enough. Because as a Phantomhive, I would have thought that he would train a lot because he's going to be in a hell lot of danger.

"Hand's up! You're under arrested" I sighed in relief at the same time Vincent did. The Yards plus the big boss was here, but we didn't stop running as the goons were still at our heels. Once a warning shot was fired, they cowered, putting their hands up in fear of the bullet going through them.

We ended up beside Phantomhive Senior, and I wasted no time shoving his junior towards his side. Stopping so I can rest and stop panting like a dog.

"You did a great job." PS ruffled my hair before taking my hands and his son's hand out while the Yards take care of the mess, on your way to the carriage parked there.

Inwardly, I had to stop screaming when a notification came.

 **Quest Completed**

* * *

"As it is late, I had asked one of the Yards to inform your parents so you could stay over at the Phantomhive Estate so you could rest up." I could barely hear him, having to stop trying to go to sleep as my head kept on nodding off to sleep. I was still 4 and a kids body easily tires. I was burned out from all that fiasco, so my eye lids were heavy and I had to stop myself from conking out. But he patted my head and shifted it so I was leaning on him.

"Sleep, I will wake you up when we arrive." But I never did. I woke up abruptly and tried to find a clock. When I did, it was only 6 pm. I sighed in relief, only an hour of sleep as I wanted to eat. Food is love, food is life, so I was happy I didn't miss a meal.

I got out just in time to find a blonde girl walking outside of the room I slept in. We both were startled at each other's presence before she looked at me in disgust. I first thought that she thought that it was because I was third-class, as I was dressed pretty third-class-y. But she started shouting about not being clean and dragged me towards a bathroom.

"I'll tell the maids to bring you towel and a change of clothes. Dinner starts at 7." She said before closing the door on me. It happened all to fast that I became confused, but I looked towards the bath to find it full of water, as well as another basin of water. This was the first time I've ever seen anyone this hygienic. Nobles just usually dip themselves in hot water with scented oil and step out of it after sponging themselves, but they have soap here.

But I didn't like the soap they have, so I searched in the inventory for the soap I had created with Ma and Pa's help. It was made out of herbs, so it smells better than this plain old bar soap. I still missed 21st century bar soap. They had that baby powder type of smell, and I missed it as it was a better perfume than anything here. This century's perfume was so strong, it made me feel nauseous as well as make my nose hurt.

I heard a knock on the door, making me turn to it. A maid had entered and left a towel as well as a change of clothes. I thanked her before continuing what I was doing. Once I was done, I stepped out, wringing my wet hair before heading for the location where the maid kept it. Drying myself off, I found that it was still relatively dry, so I used it to make a hair towel turban as best as I can as I never learnt how to make it. It was going to make the clothes wet, so it was better than nothing.

I stepped out once I changed, finding the same blonde girl who once again passed by. She looked at me horrified. I was confused, what else does she want. "That is not a proper decorum for a lady!" She harrumphed, stomping on the floor. I raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for your help, but neither is your tantrum." I said, making her heavily blush.

"Young Mistress, it's time for dinner." And just in time. The blonde girl started dragging me again to the maybe dining hall.

When we reached the room, I was met with a bewildered and a shocked look. Was I that unladylike? But I could see Vincent not caring at all as he knew me, eyyyy. He just continued talking his father's and mother's head off, talking about what had transpired during our time in the warehouse.

"Oh, Calla dear. Vincent had told us how you got injured." She said, fretting. The blonde girl had let go of my hand to stare at me, bewildered. What's up with these people.

"Don't worry. I heal fast. Ma'am." I shrugged. She gave me a shock look. Whether it was because I shrug as it was unladylike, or the fact that I had a naturally supernatural healing rate, I don't know...maybe it's the former one.

"Francis! You've heard about Calla, didn't you?" She turned to the blonde girl. "Did you introduce yourself?" It made the blonde girl blanch, as it was considered rude, but the girl shook it off and curtsied. "I apologize for not introducing myself. I am Francis Phantomhive, older sister to Vincent. Thank you for helping him once more." She said.

"I was just conveniently there and couldn't stand by watching." I said, trying my best to wave it off. She shook her head, opening her mouth to say something when a huge grumble was heard from my stomach.

"Let's just go and eat now." Phantomhive mum ushered the both of us to a seat. I was beside Vincent who was beside his father, who sat at the head of the table. On PS's right, sat PM, and next to her was Francis, who seemed puzzled.

"Why am I seated here?" She asked her mother who replied that as I was in a stranger's house, I would have more comfort beside Vincent. We soon began eating. But I had a problem choosing which spoon and fork to use. I know that the tiny spoon and fork was for the dessert, and the scoopy spoon was the soup spoon. But other than that, I had no clue. So I chose the only spoon that wasn't the one that I mentioned.

Appetizer came first. I enjoyed eating it, but it seemed so little. I finished it off without any pause. But I seem to have to wait for the others to finish theirs as they weren't allowed to bring out the next set until everybody's finished. I twitched in place, uncomfortable with the others watching. So I played with my **Observe**.

 **Napkin**

 **Used to wipe mouth or even blood**

 **Soup Spoon**

 **LVL: 1**

 **ATK 1**

 **Used to scoop soup and eyeballs.**

I gave out a 'wtf' look but I wanted to bash my head in. I should have used **Observe** to find out what the others were. So I observed even more.

 **Salad Fork**

 **LVL: 1**

 **ATK 3**

 **Used for eating salad or** **stab some meat.**

Well, doesn't that seem ominous. I just wanted to groan and bash my head in, wanting to go home because if I do that here, I'll be regarded as crazy. But if I do it at home, they'll just walk by without any glance because they're used to me already.

I wanted to sink into the chair, eat without any care, and shovel food into my mouth. The bed might be fluffy, and the baths might be warm, but the fact that reputation and appearance were everything in the nobility, it's a wonder how nobody went insane.

Soup came out next. The amount was pitiful, but delicious. The plate might be big but that small amount it had was pitiful. It was like the amount of pudding container I used to eat out of. As usual, I finished fast.

 **Asparagus Soup**

 **+15 HP**

 **Good food**

My observation skills went another level. So I decided to **Observe** the Asparagus Soup again.

 **Asparagus Soup**

 **+15 HP**

 **Cream of asparagus soup is a soup prepared with asparagus, stock and milk or cream as primary ingredients. GOOD FOOD**

Wow, it really emphasizes it. Good food. Was it really that good? So much that it made the status like that or is it every food?

After soup came the main course. I looked at the pitiful amount of it, wanting to sigh at it. I didn't notice how the Phantomhives observe my every move, bewildered that an uneducated girl like me knows which spoon I should use. They observed each expressions I made.

I looked up, noticing a feeling of somebody staring at me. When I looked up, they went back eating. I looked at them, confused because I really felt those stares, but decided to stop playing around with my **Observation** and decided to organize my inventory.

I had a rock in there so I could throw it at people. I had herbal soaps stuffed in there, a bunch of herbs, fruits, alcohol that I don't know why I put it in when I don't like the taste of it, my sewing kit, change of clothes, baking soda, books, mock toothpaste and a nettle. How I got a nettle there, it was a mystery. I didn't notice it was a nettle at first, but I took it just in case.

I looked up when the next course came; Salad. It was very fresh, so I liked it. Thankfully, they finished it rather quickly as the mouth-watering desert would come next; Dessert.

I ate the dackouise, as it was pronounced. I know I got it wrong, but to me, it sounded like that. I only had a slice, as the cake was quickly taken away. I looked at it, wanting it to come back, but alas, it never will. I wanted to cry.

"How was the food, Calla?" PS started after we finished eating. I told them it was delicious, making him look a bit proud, much to my bafflement, wondering why does he need to look proud when he wasn't the one who cooked?

I left the dinner table, thanking them for the food, and went to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth with my mock toothpaste that consisted of crushed mint, baking powder, and water, brushing my teeth with my fingers.

The bed was fluffy, and the food was delicious, but it was not worth it. I was so much out of my comfort zone. Me, having lived 2 lives as a peasant, of course I would consider this as a nuisance. The company was nice, but the atmosphere was not.

I did not want to do this again.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Dackouise is actually Dacquoise or something. A French cake. And seriously, the atmosphere would be too uncomfortable for a commoner like most of us. I'm more suited to eating in a cart store rather than fancy restaurants.i eat with my leg up on the chair. Lol**


End file.
